Snape's Dark Secret
by Rayne Forever
Summary: Snape has a secret. Only the other professors know about her. But what happens when she refuses to stay quiet and goes into the general population of Hogwarts? And what if her secret becomes known by other students, not just professors? Teen to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Snape sighed, unlocking his house and walking into his house after a long train ride home. Potter was done with his fifth year. And the Dark Lord had returned. He was worried, slightly, about what would happen to himself, but figured that he could get around it. Snape dropped his bags by the door. He walked towards his kitchen when he heard a sweet voice singing some heavy metal song.

Snape recognized the voice and walked into his kitchen, his wand pulled out. A tall, thin girl was standing there, banging her head and singing along to a song he knew by heart, thanks to her. Her black hair was flying everywhere because of the motion of her head. To many a younger, sex-crazed teenager the movements of her body would greatly turn them on. But to Snape, he had the urge to run.

The song ended and the girl turned around, smirking to the older, taller man. She was fourteen. Her eyes were blood red, and she had razor sharp teeth.

"Hello, Severus," she said, taking a step towards him.

Snape turned on his heel and ran from the room as fast as he could. He reached his front door, but she was already there, leaning up against the door with her arms crossed.

"You're so slow, Sev," she said, laughing slightly. She pushed away from the door and glided up to Snape who was frozen with fear. His black eyes were wide with his brows knit together. His mouth was open, his breathing fast. "You're heartbeat's increased by ten percent."

She was now standing right in front of him. She got up on the tip of her toes and inhaled the scent of his pounding blood.

"You're very lucky I just ate," she said, settling on her feet again.

"Why are you here?" Snape whispered, backing away.

"I'm tired of staying in the Forbidden Forest all summer long," the girl explained, walking towards him again. "I decided your place was as good as any to stay. Oh, and another thing. I'm not staying hidden next year. I'm going to day classes, just with a ton of sun screen."

"No," Snape said. "That's too dangerous. What if you lose control? What if you get someone?"

"I am going!" she screeched and lashed out at the professor.

She started continued hitting him, hurting him, abusing him. But finally, she wore down and sank to her knees. Snape knelt in front of her, his entire body aching. The little vampire had so much strength. If she hadn't stopped, he could have easily died. His eyes were both blackened and his nose bloodied. Bruises and cuts had appeared all over his body, and his black robes were ripped in many places. He put his arms around the girl, pulling her to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Winter," he said, rocking her back and forth. "I'm just worried about the idea."

"Sev," she said with a faraway voice. "Night classes are hard on you and the rest of the professors. With me doing this, you won't have to worry about me getting out of coffin and sucking the blood of a student or teacher or anything. And besides, sleeping in the forest isn't exactly comfortable."

He blinked and Winter was up against the other wall, staring at him with fear etched on her pretty features. Snape got up, walking over to her.

"What?" he asked.

"There's a smell on you that I just noticed. That scent...It's the type I normally go after," Winter explained. And suddenly, she started shouting, but not at Snape just in general. "I can't stay a vampire anymore. I'm sick of it!

"There's no cure," Snape sighed. "But this summer we're going to create a potion to help curb the thirst you feel."

"Finally!" Winter said, hugging her older brother. She was starting to hunger just by being so close to his veins and with the extra scent on him. An animalistic instinct was starting to take over. She lifted her head, her eyes closing. She opened her mouth and moved towards his vein. As she was about to close her mouth, Snape pulled away.

"You need to eat," he said, taking her by the hand.

That summer, they worked hard on making a potion that would curb Winter's intense hunger. It was very hard on her. They tried six hundred and seventy-two potions before they finally had the right combination and ingredients that worked to satisfy her vampiric cravings. The other potions all caused her to be violently ill, pained or hungrier.

But Snape also disappeared often. He would never tell Winter where he was going, or who he was seeing, or what he was doing. Winter was very suspicious of this, and would often try to get other scents off him. She always got the exact same ones, and this puzzled her. She determined it wasn't a girlfriend, as there were so many scents on him. Snape was often gone for days at a time, and the potion sat untouched during the time, as Winter was worried about working with it.

"Well, that took long enough," Winter muttered and took a swig of the new potion. The potion itself was a dark red color that seemed to have gray clouds swirling inside it. "What shall we call this wonderful drink?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," Snape said. "But, since I'm taking you to Hogwarts for the next year, I vote we call it your medicine."

"Fine," Winter said. She capped it and dropped it into the pocket of her Slytherin robes.

"Well, time to pack," Snape said and hurried off.

Winter shrugged and went back to her room. She shoved her stuff into a trunk, and put her black cat, Dusk, into its cage. She dragged the stuff downstairs as Snape did the same.

"Well, on we go," he said, taking her hand and Apparating to King Cross Station. They moved into a private car, and Winter pulled the blinds out, putting on the strongest Muggle sun screen she could find.

"Something smells good," Winter purred, liking her lips and inhaling deeply.

"Winter," Snape said warningly.

"Sev, don't worry," Winter said. "Long as they don't come nearer, I'm good."

But then Winter started to feel that gnawing pain in her stomach. She put a hand up against the wall, feeling that animalistic person take her over. The smell of that person's blood was getting nearer. The other people were driving her insane. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to ride the train there. She could have run and arrived quicker. Or she could have stayed in the forest for the summer.

"Winter," Snape said, putting a hand on her back. "Drink the potion. Drink it now."

There was a knock at the compartment door, and then it opened. Draco Malfoy stepped in, smirking up to his favorite teacher. Then he noticed Winter and felt a small jolt of the heart.

"Hello, Professor, I need to talk to you," Draco said. Then he noticed Winter. "Who's she?"

Winter shut her eyes, clutching her stomach tightly. She covered her nose and mouth, breathing only through her mouth.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked.

"Draco, leave," Snape ordered. "I'll find you later."

"But, Professor" Draco started.

"Leave!" Snape barked.

Draco left the compartment and shut the door.

Snape pulled out a large bottle of the potion and opened Winter's mouth. He poured it down her throat. Winter collapsed on the seat, controlling her breathing and drinking slowly from the bottle.

"There's something about him that drives me insane," Winter said. "Something in his blood that just fits so perfectly with my taste."

"This is such a bad idea," Snape said. "You can't go to Hogwarts during the day. You'll have glasses with him. You'll never be able to control yourself."

"I can," Winter said. "I will!"

"Fine," Snape said, angry with Winter for being so stubborn. "But you will screw up! I promise you that you will!"

"Yeah, you're so positive, Sev!" she shouted back. "Now go see the little Malfoy boy. He seemed to want something!"

"I will!" Snape shouted back, getting up and slamming the door behind himself.

"Damn you, Snape," Winter muttered to herself, crossing her arms. "You never manage to be easy to get along with."

Winter kept drinking the potion until it was drained, but the gnawing feeling in her stomach remained. She had never run into someone like that. She had to use the most of her self-control so as not to attack him. She couldn't believe she had done that.

Winter swore to herself and closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't come back.

**Eh, what do you think? Review, yes? Tell me your opinion, yes?**

**-xXRayneXx**


	2. Chapter 2

The train pulled to a stop at the Hogsmeade station. Winter slid out the window, and ran at full speed up to the castle. She reached the gates and stared at the locks.

"Who are you?" a gaurd shouted at her, pointing his wand in her face.

"Winter Trace," she explained, looking up at the top of the gate. "I'm a student. What's with the locks on this thing?"

"It's for the protection of the students," the man explained, lowering the wand. "But why do you look so...strange."

"I'm insult!" Winter snapped. "Now, I'm a student. I can give you WHATEVER reassurance you want of it. I mean, look, SLYTHERIN ROBES! Dear God, man. When Professor Snape gets here, he'll make sure you let me in."

And with that, Winter sat down with her back to the castle and to the man.

"I'm sure he will not be please," she said, crossing her arms and legs.

"No, wait, I'll let you in," the man said.

Winter hopped up and stepped into the grounds after the gate was open.

"Thanks," she called, already walking up the castle, leaving the man wondering what was up with the strange girl.

As soon as Winter was sure that she was out of sight, she ran behind a tree and changed to a bat. She loved feeling her bones stretch and pop, her wings take shape and her body change in so many way. She let out a schreech as she rose into the night air.

Winter looked around and saw the carriges slowly appraoching the castle. She took off towards the school and landed carefully on a window. She changed back to her human form and jumped onto the the floor. She combed through her hair with her long fingers and began walking down to the Great Hall while straightening out her robes.

"Ah, hello, Bloody Baron," she said as she passed him.

"Here for another year in the dark? In the private?" he asked.

"Nope," Winter said, turning around to face him. "I'm going into the mass of students!"

"How many minions do you need?" the Blood Baron asked, floating in front of her.

"None," she said. "I work alone. However, if I say, oh, I dunno, bite a certain boy in my year, I don't think I'd mind to terribly much."

Winter gave a short laugh before hurrying off the the Great Hall again. The Bloody Baron continued floating, confused by exatcly what she meant. He shrugged it off and continued on his roaming. Winter found McGonagall standing by the entrance doors, waiting on the students.

"Hey, Professor!" Winter called, running up to her. "Did Snape tell you?"

"Tell me what?" McGonagall asked, looking down at the girl in a confused manner.

Winter scoffed and led McGonagall into the Great Hall. The rest of the teachers were all gather there, except Hagrid.

"Well!" Winter said, smiling broadly at them. "I'm going to day school!"

"You're WHAT!" Professor Flitwick squealed.

"Well, I know how hard it is for you guys to stay up until midnight working with me for hours and such, and then you end up with so little sleep because you have to start lessons and such, so I talked to Snape, and told him how I decided it would be easier on you, Professors, for me to go to lessons with everyone else. Like I'm...human again," Winter explained.

"We need to discuss this," Dumbledore said.

At that moment, the door burst open to reveal the students, save the first years and Harry Potter. However, having spent most her life in the forest, she didn't even know who he was. Snape rushed up and took Winter's hand, as if to lead her to the Slytherin table, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Severus," Dumbledore whispered above the ground.

Snape let go of Winter and walked up to him.

"I support the idea of her stay, only if you have a way for her to feed without killing the students," Dumbledore said, his voice still barely above a whisper.

"We've found a potion that curbs her hunger," Snape explained quietly. He rolled up his sleeve to show a few cuts on his hand. "It just requires a few drops of blood, but the rest takes care of her hunger. The little but of blood is what actually satisfies her."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "But I feel like you're leaving something out, Severus. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No," Snape replied shortly and led Winter over to the Slytherin table. There, she sat as far away as she could from Draco Malfoy. And Winter didn't take a single breath. She ate as much of the meat as she could, and then gorged on some of the pudding.

"Who are you?" one fo the Slytherin seventh years asked. "No one's ever seen you before."

"Of course you haven't," Winter replied as though the boy was stupid. "I used to go to a school in Translyvannia, but then, due to...unfortunate circumstances, I was forced to come here. To Hogwarts."

"So when'd they sort you into Slytherin?" a girl asked.

"Earlier this summer," Winter replied. "I arrived BEFORE all of you, and they took care of it."

"Do you know anyone here?" another boy asked.

"Snape," Winter said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "He's a friend of mine and the...family."

The other students around her joked on whatever they were eating or drinking. They each took a few minutes to take care of themselves, as the door opened. Winter looked up and saw a great white form enter. It went up to Snape and spoke out in a woman's voice.

"Come down to the gates," the voice said from the white form. Winter was trying to figure out exactly what it was. "You're needed."

Then the form disappated, and Snape walked slowly out, as if dreading the task he was about to preform.

"Well, that was weird," a boy muttered.

"It's HOGWARTS," came a drawling voice from behind them. Winter's gnawing hunger grew until a monster was taking over her body. She gripped the edges fo the bench as hard as she could without breaking them. "What isn't weird about this stupid place?"

"Ah, hello, Draco," said the ifrst person who had spoken to Winter.

Winter clamped a hand over her mouth and dashed out of the Great Hall, so fast, hardly anyone noticed her. She got out into the night air and watched Snape walk along with a bobbing lantern.

"What's he doing?" Winter muttered to herself. "Oh, well, I need bl-"

The door opened as Winter was talking to herself and Draco stepped out.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, holding her arm, so she didn't bolt again. "Every time I'm near you, you freak and run off!"

Winter remained silent, not breathing with a hand over her mouth and nose. She felt her fangs growing out and protrude from her mouth.

"Crud," she muttered. She glanced at Draco over her shoulder. "Run, Draco, run."

"What?" Draco asked, letting go, somewhat frightened by her.

"RUN!" Winter screamed.

Draco stared at Winter for a moment before running back to the feast. Winter staggered a few steps in the direction of the forest and then dashed towards it, hoping to find something that could satifsy her needs. She ran along, still feeling like a monster and soon came across a centaur.

"Humans shouldn't be here," the centaur snarled.

"Well, I'm not human," Winter said, springing onto its back. "I'm a vampire, and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Winter sunk her fangs into the neck of the creature, sucking its vast amounts of blood through its neck. The centaur roared and bucked, trying to get Winter off, but he failed and soon became weak. He collapsed on the ground where Winter drained the last of him. She got off the corpse and walked away, looking back once. She paused as she looked back and went towards the dead centaur again.

"Okay, fine," she said to it. "I feel bad about leaving you here. I won't bury, but I will...say a pray?"

Winter knelt in front of it and came up blank for a funeral prayer.

"This frustrates me," she said. "I mean, I'm not the most religious, but I should be able to remember one. Uh, I guess I could say a few words or something? How does that sound?"

Winter sighed and said a few words for the centaur. She got up and dusted off her robes before walking back to the castle. Most of the lights were off in the castle, so Winter slid down to Snape's office, hoping to find him there.

"Snape," Winter sighed in relief when she found him sitting there, preparing for lessons in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room.

"What is it, Winter?" Snape asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"Well, I can't stand Malfoy. His blood...Ugh," Winter said, pulling out the potion and taking a few gulps. "And he got right next to me more than once - touched me one time. It drove me insane! I had to actually feed!"

"What did you feed on?" Snape asked, dropping his voice low. He walked over and checked that no one was outside his office before shutting the door. "And where? Did anyone see you?"

"Only the victim," Winter said as Snape pushed her into his chair and started digging in cabinets. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We have to make that potion more powerful," Snape answered. "We have to bee able to control you."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Winter laughed. "I keep myself in control as I've done for YEARS!"

"You go crazy around Draco Malfoy!" Snape said, digging for the ingredients he needed for the potion. "I should never have left my private stock of ingredients in the potion room."

"Whatever," Winter said, getting up. "I'll just take care of myself, and that's it! I don't need you! Although, can I have a room to myself, because sharing a room with people with beating hearts and flowing blood? Yeah, that does NOT sound like a good idea. So, can we bring my coffin in here?"

"Fine," Snape agreed. I'll be back with it in a minute. Go find your things."

"Okay," Winter said and walked done to the Slytherin dungeons. She found her things sitting in a room with some other girls. She took them and walked back to Snape's room, putting no effort into what she was doing.

Little did she know, she was being watched. Malfoy was hidden in the shadows, watching Winter walk towards the DADA room. He was intriqued by this mysterious girl. What secrets did she hold? Why did she always act so weird around him? Who is she?

**Well, I like how this one came out. What do you think? Review, yes? Please? I refuse to beg. Really, I do. I had planned to have this out earlier, but the Sims 3 distracted me...again. I write a challenge for the game, if anyone's interested. Tell me in a review and I can give the link. Bye! **

**-xXRayneXx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Winter," Snape whispered, pulling off the lid to her coffin. It was a bit early for Winter to be up, but Snape wanted her to be super prepared for the classes of the day.

When Winter did sleep, she looked especially like a vampire. Her hair was pulled back, out of her face and bits and pieces lay upon her shoulders. Her eyes were shut and looked slightly sunken in with dark circles underneath, which she typically hid using some sort of Muggle makeup. Her fangs protruded slightly from her mouth that she slept with slightly open. She had on a lng black night dress that hugged her body and her neck. Her arms lay crossed over her chest as though dead. Winter never took a breath at night, as well.

And you would believe her dead if you didn't know her. If you didn't know what she was. If you didn't know she was a vampire.

Winter opened her gleaming red eyes and rose out her coffin, like in some silly American horror movie. She uncrossed her arms and stretched out her back and shoulders.

"Ah, good morning, Severus," she said, standing up to stretched out her legs. "Have you ever tried sleeping in a coffin?"

"No," Snape replied. "And I don't believe I ever will."

"That's unfortunate," Winter replied, rolling her head around her neck, popping a few of her muscles. "I quite like it."

"Well, we're very different creatures," Snape replied, patting her shoulder. "I'll see you later, at breakfast."

"Okay," Winter replied.

Snape shut the door to his office, and Winter dressed. She filled her bag with what she would need, dropping a few bottles of the potion into a side pocket. She took her first breath since before she had gone to bed and sighed. There were too many scents for her to distinguish who was who.

Winter walked down to the Great Hall. A few early risers, like herself, were seated at their tables. She took a seat at the Slytherin table and munched on a piece of extra crisp bacon. She was lost in thought about how this year would go. How the year would work out considering she wasn't like the rest of them. She pulled out her battered potions book and looked over some of the potions written in it. Like Snape had done years before, she had written in easy short cuts for the potions. She had scribbled notes about controlling herself when in large crowds or around people who bothered her hunger. She had scribbled in notes pertaining to other vampires throughout the ages, like Count Dracula. She didn't idolize him, but she did rather like him, in some sadistic way.

More people started coming in an hour later. That was when Winter took her leave and went on to wander around for a little while before going to her first class. Snape had gone over her schedule last night, feeling that time could be used with the dunderheads of the Slytherin group, such as Crabbe and Goyle.

Winter sat down in her Ancient Runes class, watching the teacher right out notes on the board.

"Who are you?" a girl with long, slightly-bushy hair asked, taking a seat next to her. "I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

"Winter Trace," Winter answered, kicking her feet up on the desk. "I transferred here from a school in Transylvania. Some rubbish happened, and now I'm here."

"What happened?" she asked. "Oh, and I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, they thought I wasn't right for the school or something," Winter scoffed. "I was one of the smartest there."

"Well, you'll have competition for that role here," Hermione said. "Slytherin?"

"Yeah," Winter said. "Gryffindor. Hm. I would."

"You would what?" Hermione asked.

"Become better friends with a Gryffindor than someone in my own house," Winter said.

"You should meet my friends," Hermione said. "I think you might be able to get along with them. We'll just find a place to meet since we can't exactly go to each others common rooms."

"You do that," Winter said, watching other students come into the room.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Hermione asked.

"You just did," Winter smirked. "But go ahead."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Why are your eyes red?"

Winter started and dropped her feet to the ground. "I, uh, use Muggle contacts."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Do your parents send you pacages of them."

"No," Winter said, looking morose. "My parents left me. I have to buy them myself."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, touching her arm lightly.

"Yeah," Winter sighed. "I am, too."

She and Hermione had the rest of their classes together, and became quick friends. The Slytherins all gave her weird looks, but Winter didn't care. She never cared what others thought of her. That afternoon after classes, they sat around in the courtyard, Winter hiding in the shadows, putting on sunscreen.

"Are you allergic to the sun?" Ron Wealsey asked, a boy with flame red hair.

"Yeah," Winter said. "In Transylvania, I had night classes because of it. But I'm tired of that."

"Night classes? Awesome!" Ron said.

"They were okay," Winter shrugged. "You got lonely quickly."

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" Harry Potter asked. Winter had quickly learned his history, amazed, yet also somehow, afraid of the man he kept mentioning. Afraid of Voldemort. But she never showed it.

"I like," Winter said. "I like the ghosts. I like most of the teachers."

"I bet you hate Snape, just like the rest of us," Ron said.

"Actually, I lived with Snape this summer," Winter said, staring slightly puzzled at Ron. "He's a friend of mine and the family. You hate him?"

"Yeah!" Harry said. "He's a jerk to us! He's unfair, too!"

Winter shrugged. "Well, we just have different opinions. I think we can get past this."

"Of course we can," Hermione said.

They got to know each other until the sun started to set. Winter excused herself and went to fund something to eat in the Great Hall. She ate and left, ignoring the watchful eye of Draco Malfoy.

She stayed in Snape's office, studying and working on homework that the teachers assigned. She had a ton of homework for Runes. A fifteen inch essay, two translations, and she had to read several heavy, thick books by Wednesday.

The door was open, and as Winter breathed, she caught something in the breeze.

"I know that scent," she muttered, drifting into the empty corridor.

She drifted past Peeves who was cackling about some idiocy, but she ignored him. She kept following the scent until she came up to a turn in the corridor. Winter glanced around the wall to see Draco Malfoy strutting towards her.

"Crud," she whispered and took off, leaving her bag on the floor in the process. She realized this by the time she had reached the Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts classroom.

"Seriously?" she said to herself and turned around again, just to see Draco Malfoy walking towards her.

"Did you drop this by chance?" he asked, holding out the bag.

"Uh, yeah," Winter said, stretching out her hand and looking down, hiding her eyes from view.

"Don't hide your amazing eyes," Draco, handing her the bag and lifting her face up.

Winter stared at him, unsure of what she was feeling. She had quit breathing by now, but faked the movements. That gnawing hunger was back, eating at her stomach. She cursed herself for not taking at least a sip of the potion.

Draco meanwhile, was amazed with her red eyes, and the fact that she hadn't yet run from him. His heart was hammering in his chest just being this close to her. Just touching her. He was so close to her, and she seemed so uncomfortable.

"What are you two doing?" a dark voice said from a little ways away.

"Snape," Winter sighed in relief and broke away from Draco. She walked away, her cloack flapping slightly behind her.

Draco stared at Snape.

"Why are her eyes red?" he asked. "And I noticed she had fangs...Professor, is Winter even human?"

**Was that a little shorter than the last one? I'm sorry if it is. I wanted the cliffhanger. Heh. Well, review, yes? Please tell me if anyone likes this!**  
**-xXRayneXx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course she is, Draco," Snape snapped. "Why did you even think otherwise?"

"Her eyes, the fangs, her...she seems so odd with every way she acts," Draco explained. "That way she acts around me. She's always telling me to run from her. She acts like a vampire."

Snape went into shock for a moment. But he recovered quickly, and said, "A vampire? Oh, Draco." He finished off with a shakey laugh. Snape was doubting that he was actually making Draco believe him.

Snape patted him on the shoulder and walked off in the direction Winter had gone. Snape followed a path that he and Winter had used many times during the times when he taught her during the night, walking through patches of moonlight and patches of darkness, running into the occasional ghost.

He walked out of the castle and down the front steps, into the evening air. The sun was setting far in the west as he crossed the grounds.

He looked for her in their usual place under a large tree by the lake. Winter wasn't there. Snape leaned against the tree, thinking about where else she could have gone.

Then he caught sight of Hagrid's hut. Smoke was rising slowly and swiftly from the chimmeny.

That's it! he thought and hurried over.

"Hagrid!" Snape called, banging on his huge door. "Hagrid, open this damn door!"

The door opened, and Hagrid's face appeared in the small crack.

"Oh, it's yeh, Severus," Hagrid said and allowed him inside.

Snape stepped in and saw Winter sitting at the table. One hand held her face, and the other held a large cup of tea. She looked up at Snape, a few tears in her red eyes.

"Winter, what's wrong?" Snape asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm so confused!" Winter said, sipping from her tea. "See, I can't firgure out what I think about Malfoy! He smells so good, so delicious. I-I feel animalistic around him, but other than that, I have no other idea. I always feel...this weird spinning sensation in my stomach, and this flutter in my dead heart."

Snape laughed. Winter looked at him as if he'd gone insane: Professor Snape never laughed. It was an unspoken rule! He just never let out a chuckle, gigle, laugh, chortle or anything along those lines!

"You like him," Snape said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I WHAT?" Winter shouted.

"You like him," Snape said again. "You have a simple crush. Everyone gets them eventually."

"Even you?" Winter challenged. "How could you - Severus Snape, the man without a heart - fall in love with someone?"

Snape remained silent.

"You didn't know her," he said, looking away. "You didn't know Lily."

"Wait, Lily?" Winter said, laughing at him. "Lily Evans, as in that girl who married James POTTER? Oh, this is hilarious!"

Snape reached out and smacked the back of Winter's head.

"Child abuse!" Winter said, rubbing the back of her skull.

"You're not a child," Snape said. "You're my age."

"But I look like I'm fourteen," Winter said cockily.

"Winter, Severus," Hagrid said carefully. "Shouldn't you both be getting back? The curfew is almost in place."

"Oh, right," Snape said, standing up. "Come on, Winter. Let's get you back to your nice, dark coffin."

"Okay!" Winter said and skipped ahead of him. Snape sighed and snatched up her bag, jogging after her.

The next day went smoothly, Winter keeping her hunger in check with the potion and careful breathing.

"Winter, how are you feeling?" Draco asked when he found Winter at the library, trying to reach a book on one of the higher shelves. He reached up and grabbed it for her.

Winter took it, having not taken a breath since he walked in.

"Okay," she said, checking to make sure it was the right one. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Draco said.

Winter walked off, and Draco quickly caught up with her.

"Why do you always run from me?" he asked as they stepped into the hallway.

Winter didn't answer, but she did pretend she hadn't asked that question.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" she asked, very off-handedly.

"Yes, yes, whatever," Draco responded. "Why do you run from me?"

"Do you think they'll have prok at dinner tonight?" she asked, still ignoring him.

"Quit it!" Draco said, grabbing her by the forearms and glaring at her.

"Get your hands off me!" she shouted, barring her fangs at him.

"Answer me," Draco insisted.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked, walking up and running a finger along his jawline. "I thought you were mine?"

Draco released Winter, who quickly kicked his shin and walked off, holding the book tightly in her arms.

"I am," she heard Draco mutter. But he sounded as though he resented it. As though he hated the idea.

Winter smirked to herself and returned to Snape's office.

"Ah, Malfoy and Parkinson seem to be at ends about tehir relationship," she sighed, falling into a chair.

"And this is a good thing?" Snape asked, grading some paper of the second years.

"I enjoy another's pain," she said, smiling with an evil glint in her red eyes.

"Winter, what are you planning?" Snape asked, glancing up from the essay.

"Nothing actually," she said. "I need to get cracking on SOMETHING."

"Do not turn into the Potter boy," Snape sighed.

"I never planned on it," she said, turning upside down, so her head was touching the floor. "I always planned on being a girl, truthfully."

Snape chickled slightly.

"Would you stop doing that?" Winter asked.

"Why?" Snape asked, failing the paper and moving onto the next.

"It's creepy!" Winter said and sat up, spinning the chair, so she was looking at Snape again.

"And why is that?" Snape asked, putting his quill down.

"When we were growing up-"

"Winter-"

"Sev, let me finish! When we were growing up, you were the one who could never smile. I always tried - especially after Dad would-"

"Stop," Snape said firmly.

Winter started to say something, but stop and sighed.

"Alright," she muttered and got up, taking her book and walking to the door. She paused at the entrance and turned to look at Snape. "I'm going to get dinner. Would you like to come?"

"No," Snape said, going back to the essays.

"Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No."

"There's no need to be so grumpy."

Winter left his office, still holding the book. She arrived at the Great Hall and found a seat at the Slytherin table. She was slightly dissapointed to not have any pork, but she settled with a chicken leg. Someone sat down next to her, but Winter ignored them.

"Will you answer me!" the person shouted.

"Hm?" she asked and glanced over, seeing Draco sitting sideways, glaring at her. "Oh, hello, Draco. Nice evening isn't it?"

"Stop changing the subject," he said with anger in his smooth voice.

"We had a subject?" Winter asked, purposefully trying to annoy him.

"You're such a pain in the ass!" he shouted.

"I try to be one," she answered, staring at him with her red eyes.

"Argh!" Draco shouted and got up, stomping away.

Winter shrugged and went back to her chicken and blood poption. 


	5. Chapter 5

As the school year wore on, Winter noticed that Draco was ignoring her more often and was wandering around with random girls. She didn''t get many chances to hang out with Hermione or Ron or Harry, but she spent a lot of time with Snape.

"Why is he always with girls?" she muttered, sitting on the lid of her coffin. She played at the frayed hem of her sleeve.

"You're jealous," Snape said, not looking up from his book.

"No I'm not," she responded, looking at him. "I just don't think he should be with them."

"You are jealous," Snape told her.

"Dammit, I am not jealous," Winter said. "I bet you were jealous as hell when James and Lily got together."

"That does not concern you," Snape muttered.

"Aw, come on, Sev!" she said. "Please tell me. What was Lily like? Since I wasn't here when you were in Hogwarts, since I wasn't even near the country, can you tell me all about her? And James, and Sirius, and Remus and that Wormtail guy? Please, Sev? And tell me about the Malfoy family, too. Tell me about everything I missed since I left all those years ago. After Dad-"

"Don't talk about him," Snape hissed. He shut his book with a snap and slapped it on his desk. "I hate going into the past, Winter. You should know this."

"But I don't!" Winter said, standing up. "I don't understand anything after you told me to run after I-"

"Shut up!" Snape shouted, also jumping to his feet. "Just shut up! I don't hear about it!"

"Listen to me, for once! You used to when we were kids! What happened to my brother? When did you become like this?" Winter screamed.

"Get - Out." Snape said through gritted teeth. "Now."

"And I won't come back," she snarled, grabbing her school bag and walking out his office, slamming the door behind herself.

"Wait! Winter!" Snape shouted, realizing she probably meant it. He ran out of his office, but it was too late. Winter had disappeared.

Winter was sitting in a tree in the forest.

"I only wanted to talk about Dad," she muttered. "Sev shouldn't keep everything to himself."

She looked back at the castle, at the lights in the windows. It was evening, just in time for dinner. Winter pulled out the blood potion and took a long drink. When she was done, she looked up at the sky. The colors were so bright, so pretty, not like the world Winter had been used to. She sighed, stopping herself from continuing along that thought line.

"I wish he'd actually talk about our childhood," she sighed.

"You and Snape had a childhood together?" a voice called up to her. Winter started and looked down. Draco Malfoy was standing under the tree she was in.

"What are you talking about?" Winter called back. She jumped down and landed a few feet from him. She was so happy that she had just dranken most of the potion. For once, his blood din't bother her, but she stopped breathing, just in case.

"You were saying something about wanting him to talk about your childhood," Draco said.

"Pfft," Winter responded, leaning against the tree. "You're hearing things, Draco."

"Then what did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing of the sort," she said. Winter turned her back on Draco and started to walk farther into the forest.

"You also said you wanted to talk about your father," Draco said quietly.

Winter paused, and wouldn't allow herself to turn to look at Draco.

"Am I right?" he asked.

"No," Winter answered, cursing herself for not noticing him.

"And what's he keeping to himself?" Draco wondered aloud, walking up behind her. He was so close, she could feel his breath against her neck.

"I'm not the only one keeping secrets," she said with a sly grin. She turned around and smirked. "You've got a number of girlfriends, don't you? Where do you run off to everyday? Do you enjoy it? Breaking one girl's heart after another?"

"You've seen me?" he asked.

"I see a lot of things," she said, turning to walk back into the woods. "As an insomniac, I'm up a lot. And I've ntoiced you are, too."

Winter started walking again, but Draco trotted after her.

"But how come I've never seen you?" he asked, falling into step next to her.

"You're not of the observant variety," Winter answered, glancing at him.

Draco looked hurt, but he recovered quickly.

"Well, where are you going?" Draco asked. "We're not exactly allowed in here."

"I'm out for a walk," she answered. "And I felt like coming in here. So I did. I can ask the same of you, you know."

Draco blushed sightly and looked away.

"Well?" Winter asked again.

"I followed you," he murmered very quietly.

Winter laughed out right.

"I'm not the best person to follow, Draco," she answered. "You need to be careful around me."

"Isn't this when you tell me to run from you?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm better at controling myself," Winter answered without thinking.

"Controlling yourself? WHAT?" Draco asked.

"Er...Nothing," Winter muttered, walking quicker.

"No, answer me," Draco said, grabbing onto her arm.

"Draco, I have my own secrets, Snape has his, and you have yours," Winter answered. "Let's leave it at that."

Winter broke free and ran ahead, quickly becoming lost in the trees. Draco followed after her at a distance, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

Winter hummed quietly to herself as she walked. She wasn't sure if she'd be going back to Hogwarts, but she was fine with walking around, doing nothing in particular. She heard a twig snap, and turned around, shaking her head with a small smile on her lips.

"Draco, I know you're there," she said. "Come on out."

But Draco didn't come out. Winter shrugged, figuring it was something that lived in the forest and turned around. Standing in front of her was Sanguini. Sanguini was a pale man, a vampire like Winter.

"Holy - ! Don't sneak up on me!" she said. "If my heart still beat, I'd have had a heart attack. Then you would have killed me twice!"

Sanguini also bit Winter.

"You're not eating like you used to," Sanguini said, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I'm at Hogwarts, now," Winter replied. "I can't go around biting the students, now can I? Besides, Severus found a way to make a blood potion for me. You should learn to make it."

"You should know I'm not the best as making potions," Sanguini replied.

"Okay, fine, let's go back to Snape, and he can make some for you," Winter said, trying to pull her hand away.

Sanguini locked his other arm around Winter's waist.

"Oi!" came another voice. "Let her go!"

"What's the puny human gonna do about it?" Sanguini said, looking over Winter's shoulder.

"Sanguini, let me go RIGHT NOW," Winter said.

"Winter, are you okay?" Draco called.

"Oh, fine," Winter said sarcastically. "I ask to be held against my will by vampires everyday. It's typical."

"Ha," Sanguini said. "But you're just like me Winter."

"You're a vampire?" Draco asked quietly.

Sanguini released Winter, and she spun around in time to see Draco running.

"Run after him Winter," Sanguini whispered into her ear. "Run after the little human boy."

And Winter did. She ran like a vampire and soon passed him accedently. She slowed to a halt in front of him. Draco came to an abrubt stop, and stumbled slightly. He looked scared, no longer ceeping his cool oposition.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted, backing up. Sanguini appeared behind him, and Draco backed into him.

"Sanguini, STOP," Winter said, pulling Draco away from the hungry vampire. "Leave him alone."

"You want him, too," Sanguini said, looking down at Draco's neck. Both vampires could hear his heart pounding.

"Sanguini, I'm warning you," Winter threatened. "If you make one wrong move - if you HURT Draco - you're going to be in so much trouble. You will die. I will find a way to kill you."

"You wouldn't hurt your creator would you?" Sanguini asked, running a hand over Winter's jaw.

Winter punched him in the nose while hewas distracted, and threw Draco onto her back, breaking into a sprint. She flew up to the castle and up to Snape's office. She got inside and saw Snape sitting at his desk, looking surprised.

"You even have a coffin!" Draco shouted. "Let me out! Let me go!"

Winter held tightly to Draco's arm as he tried to run. She sighed and dragged him further in, shoving him into a chair.

"Ah, so you've learned Witnter's secret?" Snape asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Don't hurt me," Draco muttered as Winter opened her mouth to use her fangs to scratch her thumb.

"So, Winter is a vampire," Snape said. "Winter, feel free to tell him the story."

"Can't you tell him?" Winter asked, sitting on her coffin.

"It's your life," Snape said.

Winter sighed and looked up at Draco. He was watching her with fear-filled eyes.

"Okay, I left home when Severus and I were eleven. I made a mistake I can never correct," Winter began.

"What was it?" Draco asked.

"I-"

"Don't say it," Snape warned. "Do not bring that up."

"Fine," Winter said. "But, I left. I ran. I kept running until I was fourteen. I didn't get the chance to see Mum, Snape, Dad, anyone. But then I ran into Sanguini. I found him drinking the blood of another girl my age. I was so scared that I ran, not giving him a chance to explain. But then he caught up with me and stopped me. He creeped me out. And you saw the way he held me. He backed me up against a wall, kissed he and then down to my neck where he bit into my flesh. He covered my mouth as I screamed. He wasn't able to finish drinking my blood because Severus showed up.

"From there, he took me back to his house. Took care of me when I need to bite someone. When I needed blood. But after I was strong again, I left. I didn't want to accidently hurt him. Like I did when-"

"Winter," Snape warned again.

"Sorry," she said. "Anyway, I appeared at Hogwarts again when I couldn't stand being alone anymore. Snape got old in that time, while I still looked fourteen. I learned he was teaching Potions. And he brought me, saying I needed to be taught too. Dumbledore - What?"

Draco's face had mirrored contempt and anger and fear.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Go on."

"Well, Dumbledore allowed me to start taking night classes so I could be a full trained witch. I lived in the forest until last summer. I had showed up at Snape's house, and he let me in again. He made me a blood potion made with only a little bit of real blood. The only downside is that Snape has to cut his palm or something so that the blood gets in. But it works. So know you know everything."

"No I don't," Draco said. "I don't know what your mistake is. I don't know what Professor Snape doesn't want you to say. I don't know why it's just me you want."

Winter sighed. She opened her mouth, but Snape cut in.

"You will never tell him about our childhood," Snape snarled.

"You're siblings, right?" Draco asked.

"Exactly," Winter replied. "Come on, Draco. Let's go for a walk." 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There's a small graphic part in this. Well, it could be conisdered graphic, and I'm giving yu this warning so you know about it. Do NOT give me a review saying there was no warning, because I CLEARLY have one written for you. Now, ENJOY!

Winter and Draco were now sitting in the Astronomy Tower. Winter was leaning against a wall, and Draco was sitting on the floor.

"Draco, come here," Winter said.

Draco slowly stood up and walked over. He was still wary of Winter. Winter took his hand and placed it over his heart.

"You can feel your heart beat," she said. "Feel it racing. Still scared, are you? You really don't need to be. I'm much stronger now. I won't hurt you." She moved his hand over her heart. "But mine's dead. It won't beat ever again."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, taking his hand away.

"Don't worry about it," Winter shrugged. "While Severus ages, I stay nice and young and pretty and wrinkle free."

Draco laughed and leaned back.

"So you guys are twins, right?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Witner said. "But I didn't get the fat nose somehow. Eh, I'm fine with it."

Draco laughed again. "You guys aren't very similar."

"Yes and no," Winter said. "I'm cheerier and much more pleasant, but we both have short tempers. I have my sarcastic moments. And we're both skilled in Dark Arts, although I'm self-taught, so it's not the best of my abilities. But I'm no Death Eater. I won't help You-Know-Who. I'm just starting to be able to have a life back after all these years, and I won't go help him."

"What did you do when you guys were eleven?" Draco asked.

"It's moments like this when I wish I had a Pensieve," Winter laughed. "That memory is hard to re-tell, but it's simple to show. I might be able to borrow Dumbledore's...Come on."

Winter grabbed his hand and flew down the stairs and to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door, and Dumbledore opened it.

"May we borrow your Pensieve?" she asked politely.

"What are you trying to show younger Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, allowing them in.

"Err...that one thing that happened in my childhood with Snape and such that led to me leave," Winter replied, looking down at the floor.

"Ah," Dumbledore said. He pointed at the bowl with the weird marking. "Go ahead."

Winter stepped up to the Pensieve and tapped her wand to her forehead. She pulled away a strand of silverly memory and placed it into the bowl. She took Draco's hand and lowered her head into the liquid swirling around. She and Draco were sucked in and deposited into a small, dirty house.

Winter nodded and the rest of the house was created: the Snape house. A few dingy rugs covered the hardwood floor, and a ripped couch was pressed up against the wall. A smaller version of Snape sat cowering in the corner, and Winter with shorter hair and black eyes had her arms around him. Severus had a large bruise over his eye and cuts on his body, but Winter was untouched.

A man resembling Snape entered the room.

"Tobias," a female voice said. "Leave Severus alone!"

"Our dad," Winter whispered to Draco. She didn't want to watch it seemed, so she turned away, but Draco paid close atention.

Elieen Snape entered the room behind Tobias and ran in front of her children. She had a long face and thick eyebrows, looking sullen and also abused. Tobias slapped her and picked her up by her throat. He slammed her against the wall, and Winter cried out.

"Dad, stop, please!" she screamed, trying to pull his arm away from her mother's throat. Tobias used his elbow to knock her away.

"No!" Elieen choked out. "Stop hurting them."

Severus ran to his sister and helped her up. Tobias dropped Elieen, and she slid down the wall. He stalked over to the twins and kicked Severus hard in the stomach. Severus cried out and wrapped his arms around his stomach, looking up at his father, tears in his eyes.

"Stop!" Witner cried, pulling Severus away. "Please!"

Tobias punched Severus - hard - in the nose. There was a sickenling crunch, and blood gushed down his front.

"Knock it off!" Winter yelled, standing up and pounding at her father with her tiny fists. Tobias laughed and kicked her away. Winter crashed into the couch, and didn't move. Severus looked up at his father, afraid for what could happen next. His mother was too weak to do anything, Winter was currently trying to pick herself up, and she was too small to do anything.

Tobias glared down at Severus, and quickly began attacking the small boy. Severus bit his lip, tears streaming down his face as he tried not to cry out. Suddenly, his father's eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped onto Severus. Severus took in his sister standing over the man, her teeth barred, and her eyes held nothing but hatred. A few spots of blood also covered the area around her nose: she had just murdered her father. She pulled the knife out from his back and pulled his body over, onto his back.

She screamed furiously before stabbing Tobias's chest repeatedly. Blood squirted up at her face, and she was soon spotted in it.

"STOP!" Severus screamed, pulling his sister away by her waist. He took the knife away from her.

"Winter, what have you done?" Elieen whispered, staggering over.

"He deserved to die," Winter spat, wiping her face, but only smearing the blood.

"You need to leave," Elieen said.

"What?" Severus and Winter asked together.

"They'll send you to Azkaban if they find you," Elieen whispered. "Severus, clean her up. I'm going to pack a bag for you."

Winter took his hand, and they flew out of the memory and back into Dumbledore's office.

"You're a-a m-"

"Don't say it, please," Winter pleaded. "It's haunted me my whole life. Thank you, Professor."

They left, and started slowly back to the Slytherin dungeons.

"So, Professor Snape was abused?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Winter said sadly. "And Mum. I wasn't een touched until that day. He...He liked me. And I..."

Winter stopped, giving a slight sniffle.

"Winter, it was for the better," Draco said,

"But I killed him," Winter muttered. "I hated it. I would starve myself until I went crazy because I didn't want it kill."

Draco didn't know what to do. So he acted on an impluse: he pulled her into his arms. Winter froze with the contact and pushed away.

"I'm not THAT in control of myself," she said. "Good night, Draco."

Winter turned and left Draco standing there, stunned. She went back to Snape's office and looked at him.

"I told him," she said.

"You told him what you did?" Snape hissed.

"Yes," Winter responded.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted. "He'll probably tell! You'll go to prison! Winter, you're so stupid!"

"Shut up!" Winter screamed back. "He deserved to know!"

"How was that?" Snape snarled.

"I-I don't know," Winter said. "I just thought he did."

Snape shouted inchoarently before dropping into his chair, holding his head in his hands.

"I can't believe you told him what he used to do," Snape whispered.

Winter walked over and pulled her brother into her arms. Snape hugged her back and sighed.

"Winter, did anyone else find out?" Snape asked.

"No," Winter assured. "Don't worry, Severus." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Severus!" Witer nagged. "Please! Let's visit Mum!"

"No," Snape replied curtly. "I don't want to go to her grave."

The winter holidays were approaching quickly, and Winter wanted to spend the holidays away from Hogwarts.

"Sev, I never got to go to her funeral," Winter said, placing a hand on his arm as he reached for a book in his office. "Please, just take me to the grave."

"I don't want to go," Snape said again.

"Fine," Winter muttered. "I'll go by myself!"

Snape stared down at her, his eyes wide, his mouth open.

"No!"

"But Sev!"

"No buts. Winter, just last week I saw an article about Dad's death. You're being called the murderer who got away...But they found the knife. I thought it'd been hidden perfectly, but no. They FOUND it. Winter, you can't go near the place again."

Winter looked afraid.

"I-I didn't know!" she cried. "I can't leave. What if - Severus, what if they come to Hogwarts? What if they come to question you? What if they find me? What would they do to me? Sev, would they make the Dementors preform a Kiss?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I suggest staying quiet, silent, out of the way. Don't get noticed in classes, but continue your normal work, but just not enough for them to comment on how GOOD it is."

Winter walked away, sitting down on her coffin. She put her face in her hands. If she could cry, she most likely would be. Snape sighed and walked over. He sat down next to her, putting an arm around her.

This used to be reversed, he thought as Winter leaned into him.

"I'm hungry!" she declared, ruining the moment.

Snape sighed and got up. He dug around in his drawer and pulled out a bottle.

"You know, I've gotten a really cut up arm, thanks to you," Snape said, handing it to her.

"Sorry," Winter apologized, uncorking it and drinking. "Too bad we can't rob a blood bank. Or can we?"

"No," Snape said.

"Right, definetely not," Winter mumbled, draining it quickly.

Snape sighed. "You've gotten thirstier and thirstier as of late. I'm starting to think my blood isn't enough."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go attack some student from starving?" Winter countered.

"No," Snape said quickly. "We need to find strong blood. Ours is so simliar that it does nothing for you."

"So, we kidnap Draco and get blood from him?" Winter asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I never said it had to be Draco," Snape contradicted with a smirk. "Why do you want Draco's blood?"

"I told you it drove me crazy," Winter muttered darkly, opening her coffin up. She sat in it and laid down, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll talk to you in the moring. Close the lid, please?"

Snape smiled at his sister before lowering the lid. Witer was enveloped in darkness, and she shut her red eyes, sleeping for the night.

Winter woke with a start, causing the coffin lid to fly off. She saw it heading for Snape's collection of Dark Arts book and flew over. She caught it before it could hit the bookcase.

"Whew," she sighed and put the lid back on. She looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise: it was still early.

Winter shrugged and got dress, lathering herself in sunscreen. She took her books and wandered off to the Great Hall. She figured she'd get an early start on the homework. And find a newspaper. She slowly picked at the toast that was sitting there. She would have prefered meat, but the bacon was cooked too much.

She got up and walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey," she said, sitting down across from them. "Do you guys have a newspaper from last week?"

"I do," Hermione said. "Which one do you want?"

"Whichever one has the article about Tobias Snape's murder," Winter said.

Hermione stood and walked away, leaving Winter with Harry and Ron. Winter cursed herself again. To her, Ron's blood smelled good. or maybe it was the sausage. Winter told herself it was the sausage and picked one up.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Winter asked, chewing.

"Staying here," they replied.

"I'm going to Slughorn's Christmas party," Harry replied. "I still need to find a date."

"Have fun with that," Winter replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't get in," Harry said. "You're good at Potions, too."

"Thanks," Winter said. "But I don't try hard enough to get in to things like that. Could if I wanted to. Don't want to."

Harry nodded. "Want to come with me?"

"I'm sorry, but no, Harry," Winter said. "I know some of the people that are going to be there, and I do not like those people. Sorry. Maybe next year if he's still around."

"It's okay," Harry shrugged.

"Why not ask Luna Lovegood?" Winter asked. She was surprised this came out of her mouth. She only knew the girl from hearing other students make fun of her. But Luna never seemed to care what others thought. She was always in a world of her own, it seemed

"Loony Lovegood?" Ron said.

"I don't know her," Winter replied, finishing the sausage. She shrugged. "Think about it, Harry."

"I don't think so," Harry said.

"Alright," Winter said, but her tone said "You'll probably change your mind."

Hermione appeared with the paper then. She handed the rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet to Winter. Winter smiled and nodded her thanks before getting up. She went up to her first class and began reading over it. She flipped through until she found the article.

Depevlopements in Tobias Snape's Murder

In the summer of 1971, Tobias Snape, father to Severus and Winter Snape, was found dead in his home. Eileen Snape and Severus called in the murder and disappearanve of Winter. Tobias Snape had been stabbed once in the back, and multiple times in the chest. Blood had been found splattered on the walls and floors.

"It was awful to find," Mrs. Snape had said all those years ago. "I don't know anyone who would kill my husband."

Severus was too distraugt about his father and sister to say anything.

The stabbing suggested a Muggle murder, but it is still possible a wizard had commited it. A weapon could not be found, and after extense interviews, it was determined that Mrs. Snape and Severus had no idea who had commited it, and that they were not the murders. A search for Winter had been started, but no trace of ehr could be found. There were no footprints, randsom notes or traces of the girl.

That fall, Severus started his first year at Hogwarts. It was with futile hopes that Winter would show up as well. She never did.

The years past, and Severus finished his time at Hogwarts. He bacame the Potions teacher at Hogwarts for sixteen years, but this year, he is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mrs. Snape passed on during his seventh year of teaching. And Winter was never found.

But a few days ago, a neighbor came across the shining handle of a knife poking out of a mound of earth in Snape's yard. She got the Ministry of Magic, and a new investigation is being launched.

"I had no idea the murder weapon was in my yard," Snape reportedly said. He had been truly surprised that the knife was hidden under his nose.

Winter shut the paper and stuffed it into her bag. She didn't have time to read it now; the class was starting. She pulled out some parchament and began to take notes.

Later in Potions, Winter was still thinking baout the article. What if the found fingerprints on it? Or somehow connected it to her? She hadn't had a chance to pick it back up and read it. And it was annoying her so much.

"Hey, Winter," Draco said, coming up to her.

Winter smiled at him and moved her bag over, making room for him next to her.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" he asked.

"Staying here," she responded grumpily. "I wanted to visist my mum's grave, but..." She sighed. "Well, you know Snape."

"So he won't let you go?" he asked, pulling out a quill and chewing on the end.

"Exactly," she muttered. "What are you up to?"

"I'm also staying at Hogwarts," Draco replied.

Winter nodded as Slughorn entered. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Laying on the floor. Face down. Something's wrong. It's obvious. But he's unable to move. He could barely breathe. He could barely think. And he couldn't see. He could only hear the sound of footsteps below him, and the sound of pounding somewhere distant. Or was it very far away?_

_"Severus!" the voice sounded far away and echoed around inside his skull. The sound hurt. Everything hurt. The pain was so much, he could barely stand it._

_"Sev!" the voice sounded slightly closer._

_The banging ended, but a giant crash followed instead. Severus opened his eyes a crack to see the blurry outline of Winter._

_"Sev?" she asked in a small voice. She knelt beside him and lifted up the side of his unbuttoned shirt. She gasped and dropped it again._

_"Wh-?" was the only thing he could get out._

_"You-you're covered in blood," she said. "More than usual. What'd he do, Sev?"_

_A few tears hit the soft skin of his stomach. They mingled with his blood and rolled onto the stained floor. Winter rolled him over and gently lifted his head up, pulling his torn and bloodied shirt off. She bundled it up with her free hand and tucked it under his head, slowly lowering it down. She got up and left the room. When she returned, she had a spare change of clothing and bandages and antibacterial ointment._

_She knelt down next to him again and started cleaning his stomach wounds. After she cleaned out the wound, Severus crying out as it stung and caused more pain, she got up and came back with a bowl of water and small cup._

_"I'm gonna wash it down, too," she explained._

_She filled the cup and poured it slowly onto his stomach. The blood washed away to show many cuts and bruises on his pale belly._

_"Did he...cut you?" she whispered, looking over her shoulder at the open door. Light was pouring in from the hallway, bathing them._

_"Uh-huh," Severus groaned as she used his dirty pillowcase to dry off his stomach. She wrapped it in the bandages, holding his torso up._

_Winter helped him change into his pajamas, and then helped him limp to her room. She tucked him into her bed._

_"Sleep tight, Sev," she said. "I'll be right here on the floor if you need me. Okay?"_

_"Yeah," he mutted before shutting his eyes. Winter sat on the edge of her bed for a while, waiting for him to truly fall asleep. When his breathing evened out and wasn't as fast, she got off. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall._

_She closed her eyes and was getting ready to fall asleep when the door slammed over._

_"You son of a bitch!" their father shouted, stomping in._

_"Father, let him sleep, please!" Winter pleaded, standing up._

_Severus looked up with his black eyes huge._

_"Father?" he asked weakly._

_Snape stalked over and back handed him. Severus cried out. Winter tried to stop him, but her mother pulled her out. Elder Snape picked Severus up by his neck and slammed him into the wall._

_"You just HAVE to try to take care of yourself, don't you?" he spat, knocking his head into the wall again._

_Severus shut his eyes, but the tears still leaked out. He whimpered when his father twisted his arm the wrong way._

Snape sat up in bed, panting. He hadn't had nightmares like that for quite some time. He looked around, saw the twisted sheets, felt the sweat on his body. He sighed and got up. The sun would be up soon anyway.

He showered and got dressed, still thinking about the dream. That had happend about a week before Winter had- No, he wouldn't think about that. He would keep that thought at bay. He went into his office, shaking his wet hair.

"Morning, Sev," said the cheery Winter. She was sipping the blood potion out of a tea cup with black flowers printed on the side. She looked at him carefully. "You don't look so good. Did you not sleep well?"

"Not really," he answered, making his own tea.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Did you have any nightmares?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"About Father?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Do you think those Ministry officials triggered it?"

"Yes."

The previous day, officials from the Ministry questioned Snape further. Winter had done her best to hide, but Draco had accidently called her name. This had caught their attention, and Winter had to quickly lie about herself. She hadn't been perfect, but she hoped she did well enough to keep them away, to think she was not the "missing" Winter Snape. Now, Winter was hoping they wouldn't come back. That they wouldn't question her.

The moments in their lives that had been brought up stirred memories Snape would not have liked to see again.

"I'll be okay," said Snape. "Ready for the school day?"


	9. Chapter 9

"How do you make the blood potion?" asked Draco. They were sitting around that night, not really knowing what to do. This was one of the days when Draco wasn't overly busy.

"I'll show you," said Winter.

She pulled out a cauldron and poured in water. She showed Draco how hot to make the water and then added in most of the ingredients. First she dropped in a leg of a frog.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Ask Sev, he came up with it," shrugged Winter.

She put in some powdered snake teeth and then a bit of sugar. They even added a little bit of pine needle.

"But I need blood," stated Winter as she sat back on her heels. She stirred the potion and watched it changed to a dark blue. Once the blood was added, the swirling clouds came in and the blood red colour.

"Wanna try mine?" asked Draco.

"I bet it'll be better than Sev's," said Winter. "We have, pretty much, the same blood. Well, had."

Draco rolled up his sleeve, and Winter found a knife. She sat back down next to him and held his wrist over the cauldron. She made a slit on his wrist going down his arm, and watched, her eyes glowing with hunger, as the blood poured into the cauldron.

The colour changed, and the clouds came in. She got a wrap and put it around Draco's wrist. She had already stopped breathing. She stirred the potion quickly and then dipped a finger in it. She licked the potion off and then turned to Draco.

"What?" asked Draco, taking in the wild look in her eyes and the girl licking her lips.

"More," she hissed and tackled Draco. She pinned him to the ground, breathing deep. She was going crazy inside, wanting more of the sweet taste of his blood.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs.

Winter bent in, leaning towards his neck. The door burst open at that time, and Snape ran in. He pulled Winter off, locking his arms tightly around her waist.

"Get out of here, Draco," said Snape. "Now."

Draco stared at the trashing vampire in Snape's arms before scrambling to his feet and running. Snape found an extra bottle of potion and popped the top. He yanked Winter's mouth open and dumped it down her throat.

Once she had calmed down, she dropped to her knees. Snape knelt beside her. Her shoulder shook, but no tears fell.

"It's okay, Winter," said Snape, holding his twin.

"No it's not!" she cried. I could have killed him!"

"Winter! Winter, look!" Draco called. They were sitting up in the Astronomy Tower, and Winter was trying to do some last minute ancient runes homework.

Winter looked up from her book. Draco was pointing down to the grounds. Winter got up and looked down.

Out on the grounds, there were Ministry Officials. Winter could tell. They were arguing with someone, pointing wands and making forceful movements. Then she realized who the other wizard was.

Dumbledore.

What was he doing, arguing with the Officials? What do they want?

"Why are they here?" whispered Winter. "I thought they had all the information they wanted."

"Same," said Draco. "Well, they have to want something."

They managed to push past Dumbledore. As they watched, Dumbledore looked up at them. He appeared between them seconds later.

"I thought you couldn't Apparate on school grounds?" asked Winter.

"That's not important right now, Winter," he said, putting his hands on both of her shoulders. "They've figured out who you are. They've _matched_ you to that knife. Winter, they've come to _arrest _you. They're going to take you to Azkaban."

"No, I-I can't go!" screamed Winter.

"We don't have time for this," said Dumbledore. He looked at the door and started pulling her towards it. As they reached it, Draco watching, frozen, it burst open. The Officials stepped in, wands pointed at Winter and Dumbledore. One pulled Draco out of the room.

"Winter!" he shouted, reaching towards her.

"Draco!" she called back, stepping forward. One of them pushed her back.

They closed the door behind them.

"Winter Snape," said the one in front.

"Wrong girl," lied Winter. "Never heard of her. Besides, I'm sixteen." This, too, was a lie.

"No, Winter Snape," said the man again. "Get Dumbledore out of here."

The last two grabbed Dumbledore and roughly got him out of the door. The last man stepped closer to Winter. She backed up, standing close to the edge.

"Alright, Winter, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said. "You're charged with the murder of Tobias Snape, your father."

"That bastard deserved it," Winter hissed, no longer caring. "He deserved it after what he did."

"And what did he do?" he asked, watching Winter carefully, making sure she didn't jump.

"It's not my business to tell you," said Winter.

She turned and threw herself off the side of the castle. She changed to a bat and quickly flew away. But as she finally got over the forest, a spell hit her.

She fell to the ground, being bashed by the trees. When she hit the ground, not five feet from the forest, she couldn't move. She felt like every bone in her body had been broken. Her body reverted back to a human's, and she lay there, her eyes shut, her fangs showing.

The man approached, pointing his wand at her.

"Bastard," muttered Winter before blacking out.

The man picked up her body roughly, in a way that would make her want to die if she was awake and human. He changed his mind and tossed her back on the ground. Her left arm bent in a way it should _never_ bend. He used his wand and muttered a spell, waving it over her body. The bones mended themselves, and he picked her up again.

He started walking as the other two came out, followed closely by Snape.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted, shoving past them. He pulled Winter out of the man's arms, not caring about Winter's unconscious form and what pain she could feel later.

"She's being arrested, charged for the murder of your father," said the man, taking Winter back. "If you try to resist, you'll be going with her."

"Go to hell," hissed Snape. He reached out and pulled Winter's jaw down. "She's a vampire, you know. She needs blood or blood potion. I suggest giving her the blood potion."

"She's not getting either," said the man. He glared at Snape and walked away, Winter hanging limply in his arms.

Snape tried not to show any emotion, any tears, as he and the others walked away from the grounds. He fell to his knees, watching them, lip trembling slightly. He felt like a little boy again when he would start to cry after his father dragged his mother out, unconscious.

He sniffled and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up McGonagall. She pulled his up.

"There's nothing we can do, Severus," she said. "You'll be able to visit her, of course."

When Winter did come to, she was sprawled out on the ground of a cell. She sat up, holding her throbbing head in her hands. Her body was sore, but didn't hurt as much as when she fell through the trees.

"Where am I?" she whispered. Then she saw the door. She got up slowly, staggering a bit, and walked to the door. She looked out through the bars and saw something black fly by.

She jumped back, startled. What was that? The door opened, and Winter stepped back further until she was backed into the corner. The door was fully open now, and a black-cloaked figure stood in her door. It came towards her, a rotting hand stretched out towards her.

Winter screamed as she started feeling drained and depressed and full of loss. All she could think about were her endless days stuck with her father and watching her mother and Severus beaten and hurt.

"_Expecto Pat-" _she started to murmur. Then she realized she didn't have a wand. She was in Azkaban. She wasn't getting out of there. She was stuck with Dementors, and she was in a living hell.

She passed out again, feeling weak and didn't return to her senses for about two hours.

When she did, a man was sitting on her bed.

"Welcome to Azkaban," said the man. He was the same one who had brought her there.

"What?" she muttered, using her arms to push herself up.

"Welcome to hell might be more appropriate," he said. "You're not even being tried, we know you killed him. You're not getting out of here. H, and we probably won't give you any blood, either, little vampire."

"But-"

"No. We're in charge. You're the prisoner. We're going to make you as uncomfortable as possible, but first, you're going to get a cellmate."

He grabbed Winter by the back of her shirt and yanked her up, getting a small cry from Winter. He dragged her out the door and down the cell. Prisoners stuck their arms out the bars on their doors, groping the air, trying to reach Winter. They all had sunken eyes, a pale yellow face, and a lifeless look to them.

He made it to the end of the hall and then went up several flights. He unlocked a cell door and shoved her into it. She fell to her knees, using her hands to stop herself.

"Who are you?"

The voice was familiar, smooth, arrogant –

"Lucius Malfoy?" Winter whispered, looking up at the face of Draco's father.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"W-Winter Tr- Snape. Winter Snape," she said, getting up and dusting off the new prison garment she was in. She looked over her shoulder as the man shut and locked the door, walking away, whistling a happy tune. "Twin of Severus."

"He has a twin?" Lucius asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah," sighed Winter. "Although, I should probably just starve myself. He's probably better off without me."

"How long have you been here?" he asked with what could almost be called a chuckle.

"A few hours," said Winter. She sat down on a bundle of blankets in the corner. Lucius sat up from the bed.

"The Dark Lord will free us, don't worry," said Lucius.

"You sound . . . hopeful," said Winter, looking at the man. He smelled nowhere near as good as Draco. This was good for him.

"I know he will," said Lucius. "I just don't know what he'll think of me. But he'll enjoy having a vampire on his side."

"How did you realize?"

"Your fangs, your eyes, you can see the scar on your neck."

Winter lifted a hand to the side of her neck, running tow fingers up and down the small scars on the side of her neck that Sanguini had created.

"Who bit you?"

"Sanguini."

The two lapsed into a silence that wasn't awkward nor comfortable. Winter leaned back, a few tears leaking out her eyes. Lucius watched her, wondering what to do. He ended up rolling onto his side, and staring at the door.

As more time wore on, more and more of Winter's few happy memories were stolen from her. She was starting to go crazy from lack of blood. They brought her raw meat occasionally as a way to sustain her. Lucius had given her the bed, saying she was younger. "Not by much," countered Winter when he offered.

Large, bruise-like spots were appearing all over her body. She wouldn't tell Lucius what it was, but he had the distinct idea that she was finding ways to hurt herself. She had lost all will to move during the day. She no longer screamed obscenities at the guards or out of nowhere.

"Winter, at least have faith in the Dark Lord," said Lucius, as he lifted the tray of food. He brought it over and sat down next to Winter, shoving the raw hamburger meat towards her.

"He's not going to save us," whispered Winter, her voice cracked and faded. She took the meat dripping with blood. She placed it in her mouth, sucking the blood out. It was never much, but just enough to stop her from killing Lucius.

"Yes, he will," said Lucius, hopeful as always.

"Stop believing," she said, dropping it on the tray and falling on her side, her head in his lap. They'd become the only source of companionship they could find, and she felt safer with him. He reminded her of Severus, and this was the most comforting thing she could find in the day.

"I won't," said Lucius. "You need to have faith."

"There is no hope," she whispered, shutting her eyes.

Lucius brushed her straggly hair from her face. He viewed her as he would Draco, his child, or at least the next best thing.

"I miss Draco and Severus," she whispered. "This place is hell. It-it reminds me of-of . . ."

"What?" asked Lucius,

Winter went silent again, and traced random patterns onto his pants leg. She wasn't going to tell him. It wasn't really her business to tell him.

"Why are you here, anyway?" he asked, eating the porridge that he had. It wasn't much, just enough to keep his healthy. But only enough.

"I killed someone when I was younger," she whispered. She rolled over, looking up at Lucius. He put the porridge aside, and looked down at her, horror and concern on his face.

"What?"

"I said I killed someone."

"Who?"

"My father. Bastard deserved it, too."

"What do you mean?"

"None of your business," she hissed. She sat up, her back to him.

"Winter," he said softly.

"Leave me alone."

**I am **_**so**_** sorry I didn't get this out sooner! But at least I did, right? Anyway, I'm probably writing more VERY soon. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~xXRayneXx**


	10. Chapter 10

"I want to see my sister!" Snape shouted into the green fire.

"She's in high security, you won't be seeing her," said the same man who had taken her.

"You will let me see her," hissed Snape.

"No," said the man and pulled out of the fire. Snape leaned back on his heels, silently cursing himself. He stood and walked down the hall, towards the Christmas party he was being forced to attend. Slughorn was set on it.

But he also wanted to talk to Sanguini. He had heard he'd be there. If he couldn't do something, maybe Sanguini could, no matter how much he hated him.

He got down to Slughorn's office, his cape flying out behind him. He'd been compared to a bat many times by students, and sometimes Winter. He had only sneered at her. He went in and quickly found something alcoholic to drink.

He watched as the students came in, joined by staff and other visitors. He spit out a little of his drink when he saw Potter enter with that Loony Lovegood child. Ravenclaw, fifth year. She was intelligent but extremely odd.

He shook his head and watched Granger come in with her date, McLaggen. He snickered as he watched her ditch him and hide with Potter.

He got distracted from watching for Sanguini when one of the students started asking him about the homework he had assigned over the holidays. Sanguini was the one that found him, however.

"Severus," he hissed. The circles under his eyes were darker, much darker.

Severus followed him to a secluded corner.

"Where's Winter? I haven't seen her," he said quietly.

"She's . . . she's in Azkaban," Snape answered, defeated, depressed. "They won't let me see her, but you might be able to get in. You're her master, her creator! Do something!"

"I'll try," said Sanguini. "What do you want me to do when I find her?"

"I'm going to give you something to give to her. Try to get her out. She's probably trying to die, so convince her to live. Tell her I'll try to find a way to see her again," pleaded Snape. "Please."

"Fine," said Sanguini.

"Use force to get her out, especially if she refuses to move."

"Fine," he said. "I will."

"Winter, eat, please," pleaded Lucius. He was trying to get her to suck the blood from the raw beef. "Please."

"There's no point in living," she whispered, moving her head away.

"Winter," he said. "Come on. The Dark Lord-"

"It's always the Dark Lord!" she screamed. "He's not getting us out! We've been here for weeks, months! It won't happen!"

"You can't say that!" he shouted back.

"Yes I can!" she screamed. She shoved him away, and Lucius went back to his corner bed. Winter picked up the beef and then dropped it again. She didn't care enough to eat.

There was a click at the door.

"See! He is!" said Lucius. "Wait, who are you?"

"Sanguini!" cried Winter. She threw herself at him, so happy to see a familiar face, even an unloved one.

Sanguini wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth as the bundled up emotion poured out through tears. He brushed her hair back, held her tight. He picked her up in his arms and took her back to her bed, sitting down on it, still holding her. Lucius watched on, confused and angry. Why wasn't the Dark Lord here?

"Severus wanted me to give you this," said Sanguini, taking out a letter and handing it to Winter.

Winter unfolded the parchment and read over what he had written. She began crying softly as she read what he had written. It was filled with words of encouragement, and love and hopes he could visit. Wishing her a happy Christmas, telling her random things happening, mentioning Draco.

_Winter, you were the reason I made it past age ten. I would still be scarred or dead right now if it wasn't for you. So live. I need you to live. I need you, Winter. I truly can't live without you. You are my twin. We're connected to each other. So help me by helping yourself. Take care of yourself and eat, drink blood, just be as close to normal as you can. Winter, I never said this, but I love you. You are my sister, and I love you for this._

The letter dropped from her hand, and she curled in on herself, sobbing. Sanguini pulled her tightly into his arms, rocking her as she cried. He pressed his pale lips to the top of her head.

"Listen to your brother," he whispered.

Winter looked up. Sanguini brushed a few of the tears away with his thumb, rubbing circles into her cheek. She leaned into him, closing her eyes. She felt better without seeing the cell.

"Come on, Winter," said Sanguini. "You need to take care of yourself. Please, just try."

"Fine," she muttered after a few minutes.

The door opened again, showing a guard. He walked in and pulled Winter off of Sanguini.

"No!" screamed Winter as he dragged Sanguini away.

"Winter!" he called back. He managed to break away, thanks to his vampire strength. He came back and pulled Winter into his arms.

"_Stupefy!_" cried the man. The spell hit Sanguini, and he hit the ground.

The man dragged him out, Winter rushing after him, but she was too depressed to use extra strength. The door slammed in her face, and she reached up with her hands, clawing at the door frame.

Lucius got up and drug Winter back to the beds. He placed her on hers and let her curl in on herself, crying and screaming obscenities at no one in particular. He sat down next to her and squeezed her hand, still viewing her as something similar to Draco. He missed Draco. He missed Narcissa as well.

As the months past, no one came to visit again. Occasionally, very occasionally, they would get a small letter from Draco, Narcissa or Severus. Winter got two from Sanguini in June.

"Yeah, your Dark Lord is gonna be here any day," said Winter sarcastically. "I'm just gonna throw myself onto the ground and kiss his feet."

There was a loud crash downstairs. Winter backed up towards Lucius, afraid the floor would cave in on them.

"What do you think that was?" she asked quietly.

"No id- Is I just me or does it feel as though something has been lifted off our shoulders?" Lucius asked. He made his way to the door, carefully, wondering if the floor would cave in. He looked through the bars. "There're no Dementors. There's always at least three."

"What do you mean there aren't any?" she asked, walking up next to him. She stood on tiptoe, looking out. There weren't any. Not one. There was another blast that caused their cell to rock. They fell onto their backsides, Winter groaning.

"Well, that hurt," she muttered.

"What is that?" Lucius hissed.

Their door was thrown open, and a man with slits for nostrils and red, snake-like eyes. His black robe fit loosely.

"Oh, My Lord," whispered Lucius.

"Lucius," said Voldemort in what sounded like disgust.

"Come on, Winter," said Lucius.

"I'm not kissing his feet!" she declared.

"My Lord, she's a vampire," said Lucius, kissing up to him.

Winter didn't like Voldemort. She remembered everything he had done when he had first started. She stayed back, watching him carefully. She gathered the letters and tested out changing to a bat. It worked, and she shot past him. But a spell hit her, causing her to crash to the ground.

"Ow," she moaned.

"Yes, you're much too useful to be rid of," said Voldemort, placing a foot on the small of her back.

"Dammit," muttered Winter. She slithered out from under his foot. "Severus. Where is he? I _have_ to see him!"

"Yes, of course," said Voldemort. He pulled Winter up by her wrist and Apparated out.

They were outside Snape's home. Winter rushed forward and opened the door. She ran in and tackled Snape from behind.

"Severus!" she cried, hugging him.

"Winter?" Snape asked. He rolled over, Winter sitting on his chest. "You're okay!"

"I am now," she said, Severus hugging her tightly.

"Oh, yes, a wonderful, touching reunion," said Voldemort. "But that does not matter."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus as he and Winter stood up.

"Bite me, stupid child," hissed Voldemort, grabbing her by the collar.

"What?" shouted Winter. "Never!" She kicked him hard in the stomach and backed away. "I will never send the world into eternal damnation by letting you become a vampire, a monster like I am."

"Do you like life?" asked Voldemort, stepping closer to her, toying with the wand in his hands.

"Yeah," said Winter slowly.

"So you do not want to die, correct?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to hell when I do die," said Winter, "'cause of everything I've ever done, everyone I've ever killed."

Voldemort pointed the wand at Severus and a spell hit him in the chest. He fell to his knees, grunting and clutching at his chest with one hand. Winter rushed over and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Father, stop, please," pleaded Severus with his long dead father.

"Sev, snap out of it," hissed Winter. "He's not here. It's just this other bastard and me and Lucius. _Snap out of it!"_

Severus stopped moving, and Voldemort walked around the twins.

"So your daddy wasn't a very nice man," stated Voldemort. "How . . . _unfortunate_."

Another spell hit Severus in the back. He reeled and then slammed back to the ground, stopping himself with his hands.

"Stop it!" shouted Winter.

"I won't stop until you agree to bite me," hissed Voldemort.

"You sick, deluded, moronic, son of -"

Another spell hit Severus. He was knocked to the floor, barely breathing.

"Winter," he whispered. She bent down, close to his mouth. "Agree with him. Please."

"Fine," hissed Winter. She stood up, fists clenched, staring down Voldemort. Their eyes flickered with hatred for the other. "Fine! I'll help you, you jerk! I'll go along with your rubbish idea! Just stop hurting Sev."

Voldemort smirked and flicked his wand. A large cut appeared on the Severus's back. Winter cut off her breathing and glared at Voldemort one more time before bending down to look at the cut on Severus's back.

"Pack your things, child," said Voldemort. "Now."

Winter helped Snape up, and he took her to his room.

"I kept your stuff in here after the end of the year. It should all be here. And even some of the blood potion with Draco's blood. I just thinned it with my blood."

"Thanks," she said. He handed her the bottle, and she downed it quickly. She picked up the trunk and the extra bottles of potion. She cleaned the cut on his back and healed it with a simple spell.

Snape started going downstairs.

"Wait," said Winter. She took his arm and pulled him back, into a darker corner. "Let's go. Let's get out of here. Apparate."

"He'll find us," hissed Snape. "He will. He always will."

"Come on," said Winter. "Let's go."

"Go where?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Winter and Snape looked over. Voldemort was glaring over at them.

"Come along, _children_," he hissed. He walked over and grabbed Winter roughly by the back of her shirt, dragging her along. Severus followed after, taking her trunk.

They arrived at the Malfoy Manor shortly after, and Lucius rushed forward, running into the house. The other three walked in moments later. Lucius had swept Narcissa into his arms, holding her, kissing her face.

"I'm still not biting you," said Winter, crossing her arms.

"_Crucio_," hissed Voldemort.

Snape screamed like he had when they were younger, falling to the ground, twitching and shaking.

"You sick bastard!" screamed Winter, yanking the wand out of his hand. She knelt by Snape and pulled him into her arms. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Snape stared at her with hollow eyes.

"Just do what he wants," he whispered.

"Winter?" came a familiar voice.

"Draco?" she said, looking around. She saw him come down the stairs. He looked . . . older somehow. His jaw pointed slightly.

"I thought I heard someone familiar," he said with a grin. Then he noticed the others. "Father? What's going on?"

"All the Death Eaters are free from Azkaban," said Voldemort. "I'll be staying here. And if your friend and professor want to live, she'll be turning me into a vampire."

Winter glared at him. She and Snape stood up. Winter looked at him with concern, knowing he was having flashbacks to worse days. Horrible, dark days.

"Winter, you have two choices," said Voldemort.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "What would _those_ be?"

"Bite me and live well," he said. "Or watch your twin _suffer_."

"Twin?" cried Narcissa. "What are you talking about?"

"Severus and I are twins. I'm a vampire. I killed our father. Leave it at that," muttered Crimson. "Now, _Voldie_, how about I don't bite and take Sev away?"

"How about I kill you both?"

"Oh, you won't do that." A slight gleam came into Winter's eyes. "I know you won't. Severus is much too important for that. And I do believe you want a vampire on your side."

"Ah, so you are working for me, are you? What are smart child you are."

"Now, how about you give me a little time to think about it, and I'll go make myself at home. Hey, Draco, do you guys have and extra room I can stay in?"

She took her trunk from Severus and went up the stairs, following Draco. He showed her a room right next to his own. She tossed the trunk onto her bed and laid down. She sighed, running her hand over the smooth fabric.

"It's so nice to be on a real bed again," she said. "But I'd rather have a coffin."

Draco smirked. "What was Azkaban like?"

Winter rolled over, her back to Draco. She still had the garment on, her hair still stringy and oily. It had been weeks since her last shower.

"Dark. It was like living in a world with no sun. There was nothing to make you happy. It was . . . hell. That's the only way to really describe it. Hell. I gave up on living for the longest time. After Sanguini visited, though, I felt more like living. After I got that letter from Sev. But let's not talk about that. What happened at Hogwarts after I left?"

"Dumbledore is dead," said Draco. "Snape killed him."

"What?" whispered Winter. She sat up and stared at him. "But – why would Snape kill him?"

"The Dark Lord made me," he answered.

"But you said Snape did it."

"I was supposed. I couldn't though. I couldn't kill him. So Snape did."

"So you're on his side! I bet you even have the mark, too!"

"I do . . ."

"Get out my sight."

"Winter."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Winter threw one of the potion bottles towards his head, but Draco ducked and flew out of the room. "Why did you make such a stupid move!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright," said Voldemort, twirling his wand between his long, pale fingers. "Bite me now, or watch your twin put through the curse. _Again_."

Severus was tied to a chair. His body was drenched in sweat, and his shirt torn. His head hung down, the hair greasier and soaking wet. He looked up with hollow eyes, bruises around them.

"Please," he whispered.

Winter was torn in two. One side wanted to bite him so she didn't have to watch Severus suffer. But the other side knew how stupid that was.

"I can't," she said. "I can't."

"_Crucio_," said Voldemort with sadistic glee.

"ARGH!" cried Severus, his back arching. The look of pain on his face was so intense. Tears streamed down his face.

"Stop! Please!" she screamed. "Give me another day. Please!"

"Fine," hissed Voldemort and shot one last spell at Severus. He reeled again and then lay still.

Voldemort walked out, and Winter undid the ropes around his wrists and ankles. She picked him up and took him upstairs, past the Death Eaters and Malfoy family. She took him into her bathroom and placed him on the floor, against the wall.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, cleaning his bleeding wrists and ankles. "I can't bite him."

"I know," he said, his voice cracking. "He'd be impossible to defeat."

He started coughing, and Winter sat him up. She placed him back once he finished and wiped his face. Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"I can't live through this," he whispered. "It feels like . . . like he never died."

Winter sat in front of him and pressed a hand to a bleeding spot on his arm.

"I know, Sev," she said. "But remember that letter you sent me? Around Christmas last year? I wanted to die. I relived seeing you and Mum hurt every day, and simply sitting there. I remembered how he never laid a finger on me and simply laughed at me when I crawled to one of you to help you. I wanted to die so badly when I was there."

Winter paused and wiped a few tears away from Severus's cheeks.

"But that letter. Seeing you write '_I love you_' was the only thing that kept me alive. You saying you needed me. That kept me going. It kept me wanting to live. It kept me living. And Severus, I love you, and I want you to live. I need you. And you need me."

Winter lifted her shirt a little to show the jagged scar on her stomach. There were two people that knew about the scar: her and Severus. And Severus had one to match.

"We're still connected, even if the tissue and skin isn't. We were joined at birth, and we'll be joined in death and life. Although, it'll be awhile before I die. But if you go before me, I'll live with a void, a terrible absence in my life. Forever. I need you to live until you're a thousand and two. Or longer. So don't do anything stupid, okay?"

She dropped her shirt again and started running the water in the tub.

"You're right, Winter," he said. "I felt the same when you were in Azkaban. Every day, I was sure you were dead. But when they finally brought you back . . . It was amazing. I felt whole again."

Winter hugged her brother and lifted his head over the water. She was going to wash his hair. She dipped his head into the water and pulled it back out.

As she washed his hair, she sang that one song that always made him feel better.

"_Once in a million years,  
I come across  
Someone like you_

"_You never left me  
And I never left you  
Through thick and thin  
I was there_

"_You told stories  
Of hell  
That I never thought were true  
Until the day I found out _

"_The truth is hard to deal with  
When you're living it  
Hell is you're only friend  
But somehow  
You make it through_

"_I know you can  
Get past the plans  
That he made for you_

"_Just let me help  
And maybe  
And just maybe_

"_We can make it  
Through the end_"

"How touching," said a voice from behind.

Severus jerked his head back, water spraying everywhere, and Winter spun around. Voldemort stood there, clapping his hands.

"How _beautiful_," he said. "You have a wonderful voice, Winter."

"Go away," said Winter, breathing slowly, trying to control the anger flaring inside her.

"Why should I, _darling_?" he said. He just loved to use endearing words on her. It made Winter want to scream.

"What do you want?" she asked, sighing and standing up. "Bite you? Kill you? What?"

"Bite me, of course, but you have one more day," he said. "But how do you like the idea of becoming a vampire bride?"

"What are you on?" said Winter in disgust, pulling her body visibly back, putting more space between them.

"Well, maybe if I can't be bitten, I can at least have a vampire fitting for me," he said. He approached and ran a finger over her jaw. Winter jerked her head back.

"Don't touch me," she snarled. "And get out."

"Oh, Winter," he chuckled and disappeared.

"That son of a bitch!" shouted Winter. "I'm not marrying him! He's, like, old enough to be my _father_ – well, our father. And I'm not even _on_ his side!"

"Winter, hush," hissed Severus. "He'll hear you. Or someone else will. You're never safe, Winter. Never."

"I don't want to fight for him. I don't want to bite him. I do not want to be his bride," whispered Winter, sniffling and blinking hard.

Severus pulled her into a hug.

"I know," he said. "I don't want you to, either. But I want you to, too. I can't stand being abused . . . again. It's hell. I've had nightmares every night since he started."

Winter sighed. She leaned back against the sink.

"It's hell simply being here," she said. "But I know there's a way to get through this. There has to be. There's never a problem without a solution. Or at least I think so."

"We shall see, Winter," he said. "We shall see."

As time passed, Severus grew weaker. The pain he went through every day was more than he wanted to deal with. One day, Winter snapped.

"I am sick and tired of all this crap!" she shouted at dinner. She stood up, knocking her chair over. She sprang onto the table, landing directly in front of Voldemort. She grabbed him by the collar, causing him to merely raise his eyebrows. "This is your fault, bastard! You're so bent on having _your way_ and you can't see anyone else's view! You demand to be a vampire, and for me to be your bride, and fight for you! I HATE YOU! I lied! I never wanted to help you! I rather die!"

Winter threw him, and he smashed into the wall. He simply stood up and dusted himself off.

"Winter, you know the power I have-"

"And you know the power I have," she hissed. She grabbed the nearest Death Eater and plunged her fangs into his neck, sucking him dry. She dropped him at her feet, her lips shining with his blood. And she stood up.

She looked like a vampire out of every movie. Her blood red eyes shown with malice. Her fangs protruded from her mouth, blood dripping from them. Blood was even running down from the corners of her mouth. She clenched her fists and kicked the body away.

"And you keep having the _audacity_ to think I will do what you want," she said, stepping off the edge of the table lightly. "Well, not everything will go according to _your_ plan."

Winter laughed and grabbed him roughly, plunging her teeth into his neck.


End file.
